


Reunited

by Megatraven



Series: Five Words [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, DJWifi, Drabble, F/M, nino should have known better, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>"So...did you miss me?" - Anonymous</p><p>Face the consequences of allowing me to choose. Or, you didn’t ask for aged up Djwifi but I gave it to you anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

It was a chilly Paris night, and while the sun had gone down hours ago, the city was still bright with lights. Alya was walking home alone after having met up with Marinette and Adrien. They had offered to drive her back to her place, but the night was young yet, and she enjoyed walking beneath the lights of the city. They had split ways, and Alya began her walk home.

She kept her eyes peeled for anyone suspicious, and listened to music through a single earbud, not missing out on a single thing. And when she grew close to her apartment, she paused.

“What the… I’m positive I turned my lights out before I left,” she said, eyes narrowing. She put her earbuds away and kept her phone out in case of emergency before crossing the street and walking up to her floor.

She put her ear to the door and could definitely hear something inside. Taking a deep breathe, she took out her key, unlocked the door, and stepped in. Doing so was like flipping a switch, and suddenly the room was quiet. She was cautious as she stepped further into the room, looking around and turning slightly to check the rest of the area.

When arm suddenly wrapped around her, she screamed and threw her elbow back into the attacker’s chest. They fell to their knees, and she quickly kicked them to the floor and stepped on them until she realized she knew this person.

This person that shared the apartment with her, and who wasn’t supposed to be home for a good couple of weeks yet. This person, who still managed to grin his silly grin despite the pain he must be in from her defense.

“So… Did you miss me?” he gasped out, eyes crinkling from the laughter that suddenly bubbled up in his chest. Before she even knew it, she was laughing too, and when she reached down to help him to his feet, she was pulled down on top of him.

“You big doof, of _course_  I missed you! I thought you still had like, two weeks of your tour left!” she exclaimed, pressing a kiss to the corners of his lips.

 Neither of them making a move to get up, Nino shifted a bit so they would at least be more comfy. He returned the kisses and then replied, “Yeah, well, about that… See, last night I was thinkin’ about you, and about us, and when I think about that, I think about home- because that’s what you are to me, you know- and when I think about home, I can’t stop thinking about it. And I mean, it happens everyday I’m away, but last night it got really intense. I’m talkin’ about dreaming about us, seeing us in everything I saw, hearing us in everything i listened to and played… and I realized I couldn’t wait to see your starry eyes and gorgeous smile. Two weeks was way too long, dude.” While he spoke, he watched her face, memorizing and re-memorizing every detail. The way her eyes changed constantly, the way her lips quirked into a smile- god, he loved that smile- the redness that colored her cheeks in varying levels, and even the way her nose would twitch ever so slightly.

He was so focused on her that he didn’t even realize she’d closed the gap between them until his body responded to her touch automatically. It was sweet, a moment filled with their love and respect for one another. While anyone who happened to pass by the opened door would say it only lasted a minute, Nino and Alya were both content to believe it had lasted a lifetime.

And when they had broken apart, it was for Alya to say, “Tomorrow, let’s go return my plane tickets. Not the most romantic of dates, but any time spent together is time well spent!”

Both of them smiled at each other, and eventually Alya fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was a good thing, Nino figured, that he had slept on his way to her. Because now he could spend his time awake catching up on all the time spent apart, whether she was awake for it or not. 

Under his breathe, and for no one to hear but the sleeping woman, he whispered, “I love you.”


End file.
